Sakura and Mei Lin's Big Switch
by Silent-Siren
Summary: Um....... This is my frenz story. I'm just doing a favor 4 her. This story is funny and I know that you can't imagine if Mei Lin and Sakura switched. Ok, enough og me sucking in summary. R/R, onegai......
1. The Switching Time

Author-little_cherry ^-^  
  
Msg - Hope u enjoy diz little story I made. I'm a big fan of CCS. Pls tell me if u like my story!  
  
Sakura and Mei Lin's Big Switch.  
  
"Hurry, Sakura, catch the clow card!" Kero yelled. "I'm trying, Kero!" Sakura said. "This time, I better catch this clow card for Syaoran," Mei Lin whispered. "Before he arrives, I might as well catch the card!" Mei Lin said. Mei Lin ran to Sakura who was busy handling the card. "Out of my way, Sakura!" Mei Lin yelled. "Kero, what are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. Mei Lin kicked the clow card with one of her karate kicks. "No, don't!!!" Sakura yelled. The card blew something and ran away. Sakura sighed. "Mei Lin..." she said. "Sakura, your hair. It's turning black." Mei Lin said, pointing to Sakura's hair. "Mei Lin, your eyes, they're turning green!" Tomoyo said, with a slight frown on her face. "It looks like the clow card just switched you guys' bodies!" Kero said. "Uh- oh." Sakura said as she turned into Mei Lin. "How long will this last?" Mei Lin asked worriedly. "Hmmm.....about a week?" Kero said. "Huh? A week?!" Mei Lin and Sakura said in unison. Suddenly Mei Lin smiled a sly smile. "Excuse me for a while but I have to visit Syaoran." she said. Before anyone could stop her, she ran to Syaoran's house.  
  
She knew that Syaoran have a huge crush on Sakura and now that she is Sakura at the moment... "Syaoran? I'm home!" Mei Lin said as she pushed the door. Syaoran appeared in front of the door. "Sakura? What do you mean you're home?" Syaoran asked curiously. A sweat drop appeared at the back of Mei Lin's head. "Uh...silly me!" she laughed nervously. Suddenly, Sakura appeared behind her. "Mei- umm... I mean, Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sakura said. "Hi Syaoran! Me and uh...Sakura need to talk for awhile! Please excuse us." Sakura said with a smile plastered at her (Mei Lin) face. She pushed the now Sakura into the real Mei Lin' bedroom. "Mei Lin, I'm afraid we have to pretend to be each other for awhile." Sakura said. "I knew that. Now, if you excuse me, I wanna go home, I mean go to your house." Mei Lin said coldly before leaving Syaoran's house. Sakura sighed. She lay down on Mei Lin's soft bed.  
  
Little note by amy-pearl: I'm just favoring my fren since her screen name goes KABOOM... Anywayz, read n review if u don't want me 2 be get killed by the little cherry up there. Thanx.. 


	2. The Switch Continues

Author-little_cherry ^-^  
  
Msg - Hope u enjoy diz little story I made. I'm a big fan of CCS. Pls tell me if u like my story! I do not own CCS nor Syaoran.....  
  
Sakura and Mei Lin's Big Switch.  
  
Chapter 2.....  
  
"Miss Mei Lin, dinner is ready." Wei said."Uhh.coming!" Sakura said nervously. 'I really have to get used to this until.until that clow card is captured.' Sakura said. Suddenly, the image of Mei Lin came into her mind. "I wonder how Mei Lin is doing." Sakura said nervously as she sat down on the dinner table. Syaoran took a seat too. "Mei Lin, you are acting kinda strange today," Syaoran said as he glanced at Sakura. A sweat drop appeared at Sakura's back. "Uhh...." she said. She quickly took the chopsticks on the table and started eating. "Mei  
  
Lin, eat slowly before you choke." Syaoran said as he starting picking up his own chopsticks and started eating. "Okay." Sakura said happily. They soon finished eating dinner and Sakura made her way to Mei Lin's room again. She promised herself to meet Kero and Mei Lin the next day as soon as possible as she closed her eyes and sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Mei Lin woke up. She looked around. She was at an unfamiliar place. The place was crowded with stuffed toys and dolls. Then she slapped her forehead. "Mei Lin, you're Sakura for the moment, remember?" she said angrily to herself. She rushed to the drawer and pulled it open where Kero was still fast asleep. "Kero, wake up!" she said impatiently. Kero leapt out of bed in surprise and looked around. "Oh it's you Mei Lin. Why did you woke me up so early, huh?" Kero asked angrily."Well, you don't expect me to just stay awake and do nothing, are you? We have to meet Sakura!" Mei Lin yelled back angrily. Then the door opened. Touya rubbed his eyes and stepped in. "hey Sakura, what's the matter. Why are you making so much noise?" he said. "Uh...I hurt myself." Mei Lin said quickly. "Well, slow down your voice, monster." Touya said before closing the door. "Why you...!" Mei Lin said angrily.  
  
Little note by amy-pearl: I'm just favoring my fren since her screen name goes KABOOM... Anywayz, read n review if u don't want me 2 be get killed by the little cherry up there. Thanx.. 


End file.
